


i'm simply trembling, my boy

by argentumn



Series: Hero's Immortal [CorNyx Week 2019] [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 17 y/o Prompto, 30 y/o Nyx, Age Difference, Aromantic Prompto Argentum, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, CorNyx Week 2019, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumn/pseuds/argentumn
Summary: CorNyx Week 2019, Day TwoPrompt: Nyx babysits Prompto.He’s staring at the evidence that no one is crossing any lines, but there’s still a niggling feeling of guilt. He’s taking deep breaths, trying to convince himself that there’s nothing to be guilty about. There’sevidencethat both Cor and Nyx are fine with this.“Hey, stop it.” Nyx has a foot in the doorway and a glass of water in each hand. “Stop overthinking shit, it’s written all over your face.”





	i'm simply trembling, my boy

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING; Prompto is _seventeen_ in this fic, which although is technically underage, is of _legal age_ to engage in sexual activities in most places. All parties in this work are freely consenting to any and all actions taking place.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _If this makes you uncomfortable, feel free to exit this fic now._

“Hey, kiddo.” 

Prompto gives the glaive an unimpressed look, adjusting the grip he has on the twin daggers Nyx had handed him earlier. Cor had told him to report for training, which turns out is really just an excuse for someone to babysit him while the Marshal is on a diplomatic trip to Accordo.

He’s  _seventeen_ for astrals sake, why is he even here when he could be at home playing video games with Noct or getting a head start on that science paper?

“You’re here so I can keep an eye on you while the Marshal is out of town.”

Prompto blinks. Apparently, he’d said that out loud and now Nyx is standing a few feet from him, snickering.

“Why?”

Of all the times Cor would want him to be babysat, why _now?_

It’s not like his parents were ever around anyway and it’s not like Cor hadn’t left the city for work before. He’s still thinking when Nyx suddenly appears behind him, blowing air across an ear and making him jump. Nyx has a cheeky grin on his face as Prompto holds a hand over his right ear, glaring.

 _Shiva, save him_.

The blond has a light shade of red covering his cheeks and nose that has nothing to do with training. Nyx wonders idly if Prompto’s worked it out yet.

This game of cat and mouse they played had been going on for nearly a year, so much so Cor had questioned Nyx about it directly.

_“You know he’s always looking at you.”_

_Nyx had been lounging with Cor in bed on a rare day off when Cor had brought it up and caught him off guard._

_“Who?”_

_“Prompto.” Cor was smirking as his fingers ran down Nyx’s side, leisurely and gentle. “Try not to break the poor kid’s heart.”_

_It took a few moments for what Cor said to really sink in, but when it had, Nyx bolted upright._

_“Wait, you mean you’re_ **_wanting_** _me to sleep with the guy who’s basically your son?”_

_Cor only had the audacity to laugh._

And so, Nyx had found that his husband got a kick out of seeing him sleep with other people. The whole idea of it was a bit of a shock at first, finding out the serious and straight-laced Cor the Immortal had a _cuckolding_ kink. He was maybe even more surprised at himself, finding he harboured no guilt at  _wanting_ to sleep with others.

After Cor had pointed it out, Nyx found himself watching Prompto more closely.

In the training room, around the Citadel and occasionally in his and Cor’s apartment, when the blond would come for dinner. And it all accumulated to this very moment, with Nyx staring down Prompto in the training room.

“Uh, dude, you ok? You’re spacing out.”

Nyx blinks as Prompto waves a hand in front of his face. The blond looks slightly worried, eyebrows pinched together and the corners of his lips turned down. Shaking his head, Nyx only offers what he hopes looks like an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, got lost in my own head for a minute.”

Prompto nods, seeming to accept his excuse and changes his stance. “Ok, if you don’t want to volunteer the truth, I’ll just force it out of you.” His grin shows off sharp canines and a challenge lights up his eyes.

Nyx knows he’s done with their game when he eases into his own defensive stance, fully intent on letting Prompto win.

But that doesn’t mean going easy on him the  _entire_ time.

It still takes the better part of an hour before Nyx finally makes a sloppy mistake and Prompto has him pinned to the floor. There’s a wooden dagger digging into the skin just under his chin and the other pointed into the left side of his torso, and he yields. He savours the warm feeling that spreads through his chest when Prompto smiles.

“Now, you gonna tell me the truth?”

Nyx would rather not admit just how _fast_ that sweaty, quietly satisfied gunner made him hard, close to sitting on the glaive’s thighs. If this was a real fight, Nyx would be on death’s door. He’s  _definitely_ confining Cor to their apartment for several days when the Marshal returns, as a thank you for pushing him into this position.

Prompto doesn’t move from his place, waiting Nyx out. He does ease the pressure that the daggers had been pressing into the glaive’s skin, but that’s as far as he goes.

Nyx wants to shift, but he’s well aware that if he does, Prompto will feel just  _how much_ he affects him. He falls to the urge after a moment and sees the blond’s eyes widen.

He doesn’t expect to be properly sat on and his hips jerk of their volition.

“Is this supposed to be telling the truth?”

Prompto bites his lip and Nyx  _knows_ the gunner can feel the way his cock twitches.

“Kind of?”

Nyx feels like he can’t quite catch his breath and his voice is little above a whisper. They’re the only ones in the training room, so Prompto hears him anyway.

“Cor set this up, didn’t he?”

Nyx only nods.

“That fu– By the _Six_ , Nyx, I’m sorry.”

Prompto is flushed and embarrassed, starting to become teary-eyed and  _that_ , Nyx finds, is even more of a turn on. He’s never been more grateful for the fact the training room was empty at this time of day, as he sits up and repositions the blond in his lap. The training weapons make a dull  _thud_ as they hit the mats and Prompto’s arms come up and around Nyx’s neck — almost as a reflex.

He goes to pull them back once he realises, but Nyx is faster and grabs a hold of the gunner’s elbows, keeping his arms in place.

“What are you sorry for, chocobo?”

Prompto only shakes his head, Nyx’s arms winding their way around his waist and the blond’s hands slide against the sides of the glaive’s neck, coming to a rest on his chest. He bends forward, sweaty forehead laying on Nyx’s shoulder and the embarrassed flush still hasn’t left his cheeks.

Nyx lets him stay like that for a minute, before giving him a little nudge.

“C’mon, Prompto. You gotta talk to me or I don’t know what to do.”

He gets a whine for his efforts.

“Tell me what you want, sunflower.”

It takes Prompto a few moments to come up from Nyx’s shoulder, refusing to look the glaive in the eye and his shoulders are hunched up around his ears. His plush lips are pressed into a thin line and Nyx can practically see smoke coming out of the blond’s ears as he thinks of what to say.

He’s so lost in counting the gunner’s freckles, he almost misses Prompto mumbling.

“I didn’t catch that.”

More mumbling and Nyx sighs.

“Prompto,” the glaive finally gets a look at those blue-violet eyes, “I’m willing to do whatever you want, but you  _have_ to talk to me. I won’t go into this blind.”

Nyx wonders if Prompto will avoid it; if he will brush all of this off and run away. He hopes not. He also thinks Prompto might be holding his breath.

Sure enough, the blond exhales a rush of air and he murmurs something under his breath before he looks Nyx in the eye.

“I want you to teach me how to have sex.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah, I mean you’re  _married_ so I don’t know what I was— wait… _What?”_

Nyx manages to stand without dropping Prompto on his ass. “I said, okay.”

“You– You’re joking, right? Cause it’s not funny.” Prompto is clinging to Nyx's shoulders in a bid to not topple backwards. “It’s so not fucking funny.”

Nyx tries to not let the hiccup in the gunner’s voice ignite rage in the pit of his stomach because _clearly_ _someone_ had thought it funny. And they’d better be praying to whatever god they believed in, that Nyx doesn’t find them.

“I’m not joking, chocobo. If you want to trust me enough to teach you, then I’ll do it.”

“And Cor?”

“He’s already given me the go-ahead.”

Nyx can’t stop the smirk that comes from Prompto’s choked snort.  


♢♢♢

  
“This is crazy.”

Prompto can’t help repeating himself as Nyx leaves him to settle in the bedroom. He’s been repeating himself the entire time between showering at the Citadel and arriving at Nyx’s (and Cor’s) place.

He was  _actually_ doing this. He was  _actually_ going to fuck (be fucked? Let’s be real, he can’t top – ha ha – Nyx) by his mentor and pseudo-father’s husband. And Cor is  _actually_ okay with it. Was  _encouraging_ it. Prompto takes another look at the message thread open on Nyx’s phone.

 **Immortal ♡** Tue 7:34pm  
_i’m not going to stop you if you give him what he wants._

 **Hero** Tue 7:36pm  
_ur serious about this? u know that’s basically cheating?_

 **Immortal ♡** Tue 7:40pm  
_let’s just say seeing you have fun with someone else has been a fantasy of mine_

 **Hero** Tue 7:54pm  
_if this goes badly, i’m blaming u_

Prompto can feel the heat rising on his face.

He’s staring at the evidence that no one is crossing any lines, but there’s still a niggling feeling of guilt. He’s taking deep breaths, trying to convince himself that there’s nothing to be guilty about. There’s  _evidence_ that both Cor and Nyx are fine with this.

“Hey, stop it.” Nyx has a foot in the doorway and a glass of water in each hand. “Stop overthinking shit, it’s written all over your face.”

He sets the glasses down and takes the phone from Prompto’s hand, throwing it onto the bed and losing sight of it when it sinks into the plush blankets. It’ll unearth itself later when they can be bothered to find it.

Prompto fidgets as Nyx takes a seat on the bed next to him, examining his cuticles with rapt interest and he jumps when Nyx tucks a leg up underneath himself.

“If you’re having second thoughts, we don’t have to do this. I don’t like how jumpy you are.”

“No!” Prompto whips his head up from staring at his hands and looks at Nyx, pleadingly. “No, I– I _want_ to do this.”

Nyx hears  _want_ but can feel the underlying — and desperate — pressure of _need._  He makes a note to check in on that later.

Nervous hands find Nyx’s and hold on. Prompto’s eyes are fixed on the bedspread again, body angled to face the glaive and Nyx watches as the blond breathes. There’s a line of tension holding Prompto’s shoulders taut, but it’s gradually starting to loosen as Prompto starts talking.

“I’ve never been _really_ intimate with anyone and the one time I tried…”

Nyx can’t bring himself to ask when Prompto trails off. Instead, he brings one of Prompto’s hands up to his mouth and kisses the backs of the gunner’s knuckles.

“I’ll follow your lead, Prom. Whatever you say, goes.”

Prompto flushes red and his lashes flutter as he tries to keep his emotions in check.

The kiss he presses to Nyx’s lips is tentative and soft, as one hand tangles itself in the blanket and the other keeps its grip on the glaive. Nyx breathes, pliant and letting Prompto lead while brushing gentle fingers up the blond’s arm. He desperately wants to touch every inch of Prompto’s skin, but he doesn’t want to scare the boy away. Prompto whimpers a little when he pulls back for air, an exhilarated flush high on his freckled cheeks.

“Nyx…”

 _Astrals,_ if only a kiss can make Prompto sound  _that_ wrecked, Nyx can only imagine what he’d sound like having his brains fucked out.

He couldn’t wait to find out.

Nyx follows as Prompto tips backwards, bracketing the blond’s head with his arms when it hits the pillows. He stares for a moment, with the filtered light of the setting sun casting shadows across Prompto’s face, taking in the wide blue-violet eyes looking back, the freckles standing out against flushed cheeks and the tongue that darts out to wet plush lips.

Prompto is staring back, watching the light dance across Nyx’s face, eyes tracing the small tattoos on his face and the braids that hang freely around the glaive’s ears. Blue-violet sees the delicate tattoos on the man’s ears; follows the thin black line down the curve of Nyx’s throat, stormy blue watching his every move.

“Nyx,” Prompto says, all breathless and shy under the glaive’s steady gaze, “Please.”

The glaive’s breath hitches, staring down at the blond’s face, expression open and inviting. He kisses him, open-mouthed and searing hot. Prompto groans, hands holding onto Nyx’s shoulders in a bruising grip and allows him to take control.

Nyx kisses feel like fire is racing through Prompto’s veins, burning him from the inside out with a desire he didn’t know he had. It had never felt this way with Dino, had never been this _electrifying._  He whimpers when Nyx’s tongue presses against his lips and he opens his mouth, obligingly, meeting him halfway.

Prompto kisses Nyx for what feels like forever, lost in the feeling of someone else’s warmth and his own overwhelming emotions. Somewhere along the way, the blond’s fingers have tangled themselves into Nyx’s hair, wrapping around braids and loose strands alike. He tugs, drawing out a strangled moan as Nyx breaks away.

Nyx’s eyes are half-lidded, pupils blown wide and trained solely on Prompto’s face.

He feels exposed, totally vulnerable under that stare, even though all his clothes are still in place and Nyx hadn’t touched him any further. He brushes a single knuckle over the small tattoo under the glaive’s left eye and leans up to kiss him again. Nyx indulges him, chaste and leaving Prompto chasing his lips again.

“Can I touch you?”

Nyx’s lips brush Prompto’s ear, careful and soft. It makes Prompto shiver and he stifles a cry.

_“Please.”_  
  


♢♢♢

  
Their clothes are thrown on the floor without care, blankets pushed to the end of the bed and a pillow is under Prompto’s hips.

Nyx moans around Prompto’s cock, the blond’s fingers tugging lightly at his hair and thighs squeezing around his shoulders. Prompto whines high and needy when Nyx drags his tongue flat along the vein as he pulls up and off the gunner’s cock. Nyx squeezes a hand around the base of Prompto’s dick, earning a groan as he staves off an orgasm.

Nyx’s own cock is half-hard, again.

Inexperienced and a little clumsily, Prompto had managed to suck an orgasm out of the glaive with a messy blowjob. He had also almost choked himself by going too fast and trying to take more of Nyx’s dick than he could manage, but he learned quickly.

“You wanna try fingers?” Nyx’s voice is soft and quiet in the stillness of the bedroom.

Prompto wriggles his hips as Nyx hovers over him, blue-violet eyes dark and bottom lip caught between the blond’s teeth. The flush that had been covering freckled cheeks has spread down the gunner’s neck and onto his pale chest. Nyx doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful.

“Yeah, do it.”

Prompto’s voice is breathy and high, cock hard and creating a little pool of precum where it curved up on his stomach. Nyx is mesmerised for a moment, before reaching for the lube in the bedside drawer. He pats Prompto’s hip and helps him onto his knees and elbows, dumping the lube bottle next to them on the bed as he explores the expanse of pale skin on Prompto’s back. The touch sends shivers down Prompto’s spine and he trembles with anticipation.

“Please, Nyx.” He’s close to begging, desperate to chase his release and have Nyx  _inside_ him. “Hurry up and do it.” He wiggles his ass a little, sighing when calloused hands skim over his skin.

“Relax, sunflower.” Nyx traces the curve of Prompto’s ass and leans forward to lay kisses down the blond’s freckled back. “There’s no rush, just let me do the work. Besides, you’ll only get hurt if you move too fast.”

Prompto whines, head falling between his arms and he breathes. He feels as though there’s electricity raging beneath his skin, delicious tingles wherever Nyx’s hands touch. Rough palms run down the length of his back, lingering on the curve of his ass before leaving his body altogether. He whimpers at the loss, cock aching and begging to be touched by those hands but he waits, trying to be patient.

Cold liquid causes a yelp to escape Prompto’s throat and Nyx’s hand coming to rest on the small of his back is the only thing stopping him from pulling away from the sensation.

“Sorry,” Nyx says, clicking the bottle shut, “I should’ve warned you.”

“S’okay,” Prompto manages, inhaling sharply as Nyx’s fingers trace down the cleft of his ass and catch on his hole. He’s trembling already, the glaive rubbing gentle circles on his back while gently circling a slick finger around the rim.

“You ready?”

Nyx doesn’t realise he’s holding his breath until all of it leaves his lungs in a rush when Prompto nods.

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable, ok? I’ll stop immediately.” Nyx presses open-mouthed kisses to any part of the blond’s skin he can reach, keeping close attention to the finger he slowly uses to apply pressure and slips into Prompto’s hole with little resistance.

Almost immediately, Prompto gasps, head flinging back so fast Nyx thinks he may have given himself whiplash and the probing finger stops. He continues rubbing circles onto Prompto’s back and waits. After a moment, the blond wiggles and tries to push back onto Nyx’s finger.

“I-I’m good. Just feels weird.”

Nyx doesn’t try to stop the fond chuckle that makes its way out of his chest. He remembers that feeling; the weird invasive-yet-not-entirely-unpleasant feeling of being fingered for the first time. And now he was showing someone _else._

He keeps his movements slow, cautious and measured. He watches with rapt attention, at the way Prompto’s hands clench into fists, the way his legs tremble under his own weight and feels the heat surrounding his finger. Nyx’s chest aches when Prompto whines, sending him a pleading stare from over his shoulder and the glaive begins to ease a second finger in beside the first.

Prompto hisses between his teeth, clearly feeling the stretch but not uncomfortable enough to want him to stop.

“Nyx,” he pushes back on the glaive’s fingers, “ _Please,_  faster. I can handle it.”

Nyx takes him in for a moment, moving his fingers as he does; takes in the flush, the blond’s straining erection, his quivering thighs and reaches for the lube.

Prompto cries out when cold liquid slides over his hole and Nyx pushes a third finger inside. He’s biting the pillow under his head now, eyes squeezed shut and Nyx pauses, rubbing circles into the small of his back. He almost takes his fingers back, but Prompto reaches back and grabs his wrist, minutely shaking his head.

“Just… give me a minute.”

Nyx can feel Prompto clenching around him, all-encompassing heat and slick on his fingers. Experimentally, he wiggles them without actually moving in or out and is rewarded with a breathy moan as he brushes against something.

_Ah, there it is._

He presses a finger down harder and Prompto jolts, elbows giving out and leaving him to faceplant on the bed with a deep moan.

“Feel good, sunflower?”

Prompto can only manage a weak nod, a thin trail of drool making its way down to the sheets.

Nyx chuckles and gently starts to move his fingers again, rubbing over the blond’s prostate every so often and causing his cock to jerk each time. He's mildly surprised the gunner hasn't come yet.

“Nyx, _please_.” Prompto is begging properly, now. “I want you inside me.”

Nyx’s cock jumps at the blond’s request, breathy and insistent. He almost wants to resist, to keep going with his fingers, but something in Prompto’s eyes when he meets Nyx’s breaks him. He fumbles for the lube and condoms, taking his slick fingers out slowly and watching how Prompto’s hole flutters around nothing. Prompto is close to panting beneath him, cock leaking furiously and still untouched.

Prompto’s watching Nyx as he tears open the condom and gingerly rolls it down his length. He looks a few seconds away from blowing his load right there and then, no actual penetration needed and Prompto is vaguely awed by the fact that  _he_ caused that. _He’s_ the reason Nyx is so turned on right now.

It floors him enough that Nyx’s hand running up his thigh makes him jump.

“I’m not doing this right if you’re spacing out on me.” Nyx’s voice is teasing.

“No! I’m good. Please, I can’t wait anymore.”

Prompto’s not ashamed that he’s been reduced to pleading for more. Could never be ashamed when it’s _Nyx._  The only person aside from Cor that’d ever made him feel completely and utterly safe and cared for.

The blunt tip of Nyx’s cock catches on his rim and Prompto groans. He can feel the heat of it through the condom and trembles in suspense. The dull pressure makes him bite his lip, Nyx’s hands have a bruising grip on his hips.

Whether that grip is to stop Prompto from moving or to restrain Nyx in some way, he doesn’t know.

A moan rips itself from somewhere deep in Prompto’s chest, as Nyx pushes in slowly. The glaive curls over Prompto’s back, slowly pushing his way forward until he’s pelvis to ass with the blond and Prompto cries out underneath him. He takes a shuddering breath right next to the gunner’s ear and squeezes an arm around his waist, anchoring himself to the trembling body beneath.

It’s all Prompto can do, not to cry. He can feel every inch of Nyx’s cock in his ass and the glaive’s hard chest splayed out along his back. The stretch burns deliciously in a way Prompto has never felt before and he whines, high pitched and needy as Nyx shifts.

Breathless and just on the right side of overwhelmed, Prompto manages to speak.

_“Move.”_

Nyx draws back leisurely, taking his time and enjoying the friction that has Prompto keening into the pillow. He slams back, punching the air from the blond’s lungs as his mouth drops open in a silent cry. Prompto scrabbles for the headboard, clawing at the wood with his blunt nails and  _gripping_ when he finally finds purchase. Head thrown back, Prompto keeps up a steady stream of breathless pleas.

“Oh gods, Nyx–”

_“There!”_

“You feel so good, so damn–”

_“A-ah! Oh, gods—”_

Prompto’s sobbing as he finds his release, coming untouched as Nyx slides a hand up the blond’s stomach to tweak a dusty pink nipple and he collapses into the pillows, blissed-out and panting slightly.

Nyx has to admit he’s impressed the gunner even lasted this long, considering it’s his first time being this thoroughly intimate. He pauses, contemplating whether or not to pull out and finish on his own, but Prompto cracks open an eye, voice wrecked to the point where it was barely a whisper.

“Keep going. Use my body, Nyx.”

The glaive groans, cock pulsing inside Prompto’s ass and causing the blond to moan in surprise. He pulls out and slams back — rougher than before — once, twice, three times before he curls over Prompto’s back, laving open-mouthed kisses across freckled skin as he comes.

He's not even embarrassed about how fast he came.

Prompto swears he can feel Nyx’s pulse through his dick, the condom doing little to mask the  _heat_ emanating from the glaive and the feeling of being filled with Nyx’s seed. Too soon, Nyx moves and pulls out, apologising when the blond winces at how sensitive his backside has become and gently lowering the rest of Prompto’s body on the bed.

He disappears for a moment as Prompto finds himself dozing, cold seeping into where Nyx had been and making him shiver.

Warm dampness jolts him from his doze and Nyx appears, hovering above him as the glaive gently wipes the myriad of bodily fluids off pale skin with a soft washcloth. The rhythmic strokes lull Prompto back to dozing and he doesn’t notice Nyx left again until the older man nudges him upright and hands him a glass of water.

“You alright?”

Nyx’s voice is soft, the last light from the sun casting its final shadows across the room. Prompto nods, downing half the glass in a few mouthfuls.

“I’m aromantic,” he says softly, unprompted, keeping his eyes on the glass in his hand, “So you don’t need to worry about me, like, falling in love with you or anything.”

Nyx blinks. That’s a term he’s never heard before. “I don’t quite understand.”

He hopes he doesn’t sound like an ass.

Prompto smiles like he knows what Nyx is thinking.

“Aromantic means I don’t feel romantic feelings for anyone, ever. I’ve tried,” his expression is almost wistful, “but it just never happens. Platonic relationships are fine, even sexual ones, but I’ve never been able to fall in love with anyone. I _might_ _,_  at some point, but I don’t think I will. I’m just,” he pauses, like he’s about to reveal a classified secret, “I’m not interested.”

Nyx is quiet, letting the new information sink in before he nods. “Okay. So, let me just make sure I have this right. Platonic friendships are ok, you still feel sexual desire for people, but you don’t have romantic feelings for anyone.”

Prompto nods, waiting.

“Well, I’ve learnt something new.”

Nyx shrugs.

“It doesn’t bother me. I’m willing to have sex with you if that’s what you want. If you want to find someone that you don’t know to fuck, that’s fine too. I’m happily married and in love with my husband, who is also happy for me to have sex with other people. Even if you were interested in me romantically, we'd work it out.”

He takes the now empty glass from Prompto’s hands and puts it back on the nightstand. Turning back, he brings the blond down to cuddle, the blanket pulled up around their waists from the end of the bed.

“It’s your choice what you want to do, just don’t keep me in the dark about it. Talk to me.”

The glaive can feel Prompto’s smile against the skin of his shoulder.

“Right now,” the blond’s voice is deep with drowsiness and emotion, “cuddling and a nap sounds nice.”

Nyx chuckles, bringing him closer with the arm wrapped around freckled shoulders.

“Then that’s what we do.”  
  


♢♢♢

  
The Marshal comes back late on Sunday night, a week after he’d departed Insomnia. Two days after Prompto had said he needed to go home, so as not to worry anyone.

Nyx greets him at the door, despite the late hour, with a bottle of whiskey and a searing kiss. If Cor’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. He only kisses his husband back with the same fervour, metal band on his left ring finger glinting in the low light, as he lifts his hand to card fingers through Nyx’s hair.

Nyx hums against Cor’s mouth, arms settled around the Marshal’s waist. Cor tastes of instant coffee and convenience store snacks, a testament to his incorrigible travelling habits.

Hands leave his hair and burning a path down his body, fitting to the curve where his ass meets his thighs and Nyx jumps, moving his arms to Cor’s shoulders for leverage. His legs wrap around Cor’s waist and he’s now eye-level with his husband, who has a gentle expression on his face. It’s not quite a smile, because astrals forbid the Marshal of the Crownsguard ever _smiles,_  but it’s still enough to send Nyx’s heart a-flutter.

There’s days-old stubble that Cor has yet to shave, a new cut on his left cheek and an old scar beneath his right eye. Nyx lets his eyes roam over his husband’s face, committing every detail to memory, overwriting old ones to this newer version.

“— have fun while I was away?” Cor asks, drawing Nyx back from his thoughts.

“Hm?” He gives a questioning hum as an answer and Cor snorts, quietly.

“I asked if you had fun while I was away.”

Nyx presses a deep kiss to Cor’s lips in lieu of an actual answer and smiles, trying to draw himself impossibly closer to his husband, by his arms around the Marshal’s neck. He was still seeing Prompto’s blissed-out face behind his eyelids and he could hear the smugness in Cor’s voice when he tells him so.

“So, that’s a yes to fun, I take it.”

Nyx rolls his eyes, levelling Cor with a deadpan stare. “You already know I did, why are you even asking.”

Cor huffs a laugh and starts walking towards the bedroom, still holding Nyx up by his ass.

Of course, he knew Nyx had fun while he was away. He has the images and video snippets on his phone to prove it. He was more surprised Prompto had agreed for them to be taken and sent. He would move them into the encrypted file on his laptop later, just in case, but for now, he was content to see the debauched photos in his messages.

Nyx wiggles, pulling Cor out of his thoughts and is unceremoniously dumped onto their bed.

“I’ve missed you.” Nyx sighs as they shed their clothing.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Cor’s breath catches at the glimpse of the plug in his husband’s ass. Nyx grins and turns over, wiggling his ass and the bejewelled plug in the Marshal’s face.

“Come over here and show me just how much you missed me, _Sir_.”

Cor bites back a moan and goes.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this was supposed to be cornyx week, but uh... this gods forsaken thing took so long to write because it just wouldn't die so come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/argentulric)
> 
> title is from [deal with the devil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ-MywdW98o) by tia
> 
> **Do not repost or redistribute this work on any other site/app. If you see this work anywhere but on AO3, it has not been posted/shared with consent.**


End file.
